When Will You Answer My Call?
by TTluv19
Summary: "You know Farkle, It's like I kept the idea of our relationship in some sort of bubble. Now the bubble has popped. Lucas can only be happy with Maya. And I...I've been living one big fantasy." Farkle mulled over her words thoughtfully, "You can still have your fantasy world, Riley, just, don't forget to come back down from the clouds every once in a while."/ Riarkle one-shot!


**A/N: Just a fluffy Riarkle one-shot. This occurs in sophomore year and follows the canon story line I guess. Uhm, just pretend Smackle and Farkle separated sometime before this took place xD**

* * *

Riley watched from a distance as her closest friends carried on running around the track. Both wore big goofy grins and a certain sparkle seemed to shine whenever they were around each other.

The four friends were in their local park. It was a warm day, yet not unbearably so. Perfect weather for a light work out. But after sprinting wildly, trying to catch up to her blonde best friend, Riley simply had to rest her aching feet. And her other quick witted friend had gotten stitch.

So Farkle and Riley sat together on a bench, both panting and just enjoying the sights of the park. Dogs walking and running and barking. Children laughing and racing and playing. And then there were the two teens on a park bench watching their other two friends competitively racing each other.

The dark haired girl gulped in the cool air and unbottled her water. She took a large chug and turned to her companion sitting with her, "Have you had any water?"

The handsome boy with blue eyes, also gulping in fresh air, shook his head and took the water, thanking her. He ran a hand through his sweaty hair and was just happy to be next to his childhood friend.

The girl with the coffee colored eyes turned back to her other friends as Farkle drank some of the water and set the bottle down. It had been Riley's sunshiny idea for their Sunday runs around the park. Yet she had never realised- until just recently- that the blonde and the Texan came for something other than the extra exercise and a free lunch at Topanaga's.

No, they came solely to see each other.

The brunette should've been mad. But she wasn't. She couldn't help but smile along and felt almost selfish for denying them their own happiness.

Lucas and Maya continued to run and laugh and joke as Farkle gently nudged the bubbly girl to get her attention, "You see it, don't you?"

Riley swallowed her pride and nodded. It was impossible to _not_ see it. It was as clear as glass; her best friend and boyfriend had fallen in love with each other.

"Are you okay?" Farkle asked, his blue eyes warm and searching for signs of distress within her pretty face.

"I...I'm okay. I thought that I would be angry, and maybe at first when I noticed the signs I was. But not anymore." The doe eyed girl shrugged, "They're perfect for each other. And...I've been selfish..."

"Riley, you haven't been selfish. You just- well you did what anyone would do in your position. You carried on being a good friend and good girlfriend. You noticed, but didn't confront them or act out."

Riley shrugged, "But look at him Farkle. Lucas loves her. He- he never looked at me like that. I know I don't love him, but I've been trying-"

"Yes. You've been trying, and way too hard in my opinion. I'm sorry Riley; but your relationship with Lucas has been crumbling beneath your feet for months on end." The tall boy informed.

Riley came to the conclusion that Farkle was probably her wisest friend. His words held the truth even she herself missed- but then again he'd always helped her with her own feelings. He just knew her.

Riley couldn't quite reach her standard smile, but felt comfortable enough to let her guard down a litte- so she allowed herself to frown.

The usually cheerful adolescent had been fighting tooth and nail for things to work out within her relationship. But it seemed that the great similarities that had once drew Lucas and Riley together were repelling. The universe didn't want them together anymore. They were getting bored, had nothing to speak about these days, and Riley knew deep down that it wouldn't last for long.

Lucas was a fantasy. He had flaws, but she ignored them. He was her prince charming- he could do anything in her eyes. Lucas the prince, and Riley his princess. They were a fragment of a child's imagination- a perfect summer rain.

Maya didn't ignore them. Maya supported him, tore down his mask of perfection and accepted him for who he truly was. They were a perfect fit. Lucas the good and Maya the rebel. They were like fire, burning with passion and challenge.

And Lucas, well it had always been clear that deep down he had chosen Maya.

"Riley," Farkle began, placing a hand on her knee, a simple gesture which Riley happily took as comfort, "I know you're not as naive as you portray to everyone. You even have Maya fooled."

Riley beamed as a warm spring breeze gently lifted her hair into a flurry of rich brown locks around her. It was such a wonderful breeze. Such a wonderful day. And she had such a wonderful companion next to her.

Farkle; the boy who only really understood her. He'd been through so much with her. He'd unpicked her layers, and had the patience to get to know her for who she really was. He saw past Rileytown and got straight to the core.

And the city girl had done the same with him. She understood him; and she knew that Farkle was so much more than the super genius. He was kind and gentle. And he actually understood emotions and people a lot more than he let on. He'd really matured throughout the first two years of high school- and Riley was proud of how far he'd come.

"You can't tell anyone I'm actually smart, Farkle." Riley chided teasingly, playing with the hemline of her shorts.

Farkle placed a hand over his heart mockingly, "I would never."

Riley sighed wistfully and continued to watch her best friend and boyfriend enjoy their lives. Oblivious to everyone else around them.

"You know Farkle, I know that everyone makes mistakes, and we all pursue the wrong decisions. But I didn't realise that applied to Lucas and I. It's like I kept the idea of our relationship in some sort of bubble and ignored the unhappy times. We're not happy; and now the bubble has popped. Lucas can only be happy with Maya. And I...I've been living one big fantasy."

Farkle mulled over her words thoughtfully, "You can still have your fantasy world Riley, just," the boy shrugged lightly, "remember to come down from the clouds every once in a while."

Riley bobbed her head in appreciation, "Thank you for listening to me, Farkle."

"Anytime." The boy promised. He looked down at Riley and she looked up at him. His electric blue eyes were full of adoration, and her stomach erupted with butterflies. That was weird. That had never happened with Farkle before. But Riley found she liked it; this new heart warming and exciting kind of feeling.

"You do know, that there has been a guy who's been by your side since you were little. And he'd do anything for you in a heart beat." The genius confessed, a warm blush covering his cheeks.

"I know; and I'm sorry for ignoring him for so long." The joyful girl told him, eyes sparkling, "I just don't know if I'm ready to answer his call. I need to focus on me."

"I understand." Farkle whispered and wrapped an arm around her, "But I'll keep calling."

"I know you will." Riley smirked and linked her hand within his, "You never stopped. But for now, I need to focus on breaking it with Lucas."

"Of course." Farkle agreed, "And then perhaps we could be as happy as them."

Riley watched as Lucas grabbed Maya's waist and spun her around, staring at her like she was the only girl in the world. Maya giggled endlessly yet protested by punching his biceps playfully. From what Riley had caught, Lucas had threatened to lift her if she didn't slow down. Which would only provoke Maya to run as fast as her legs could carry her.

Once he put the short blonde down they continued a light jog and Riley heard Maya mutter something along the lines of ' _Ew you're so sweaty_.'

The pretty brunette smiled, "Perhaps. But Farkle, you're kinda sweaty."

Farkle instantly removed his arm from her shoulders which made Riley giggle- her cheeks bloomed once she remembered it was his favorite noise in the world. The brainy fifteen year old tried to pull his clamy palm away form hers too, but Riley had a vice grip, "No. That can stay where it is."

Farkle shook his head with a smile, "Okay. So...when will you answer my call?"

"As soon as I cut off the Texan hanging on the other line." Riley vowed.

She giggled when Farkle performed his signature _'heh!_ ' and pushed some of her hair behind her ear- a little hesitantly if anything. But could one blame him?

For the first time he looked and felt genuinely startled; Riley had _finally_ returned his feelings.

And now the world felt a little more at peace- and so did Riley's heart.

* * *

 **A/N: A little idea I just had to get out of my head. Also, I apologise for the ending- I'm not too good at them xD If you liked it, feel free to review :)**


End file.
